Nameless Star
by Crystal-Psycho
Summary: None of them is into the science of the stars, but when wanting and watching over something you know you’ll never reach is everyone’s sin. [SasuNaru, AU, stalkers or voyeurism]
1. Prologue: Your Spell

_**Nameless Star**_

_**By Crystal Psycho**_

**Summary:** None of them is into the science of the stars, but when wanting and watching over something you know you'll never reach is everyone's sin. [SasuNaru, AU school-fic, slightly stalker-y

**Me:** This fic is actually the results of me, being fat and doing nothing but listening to Plastic Tree. And maybe watching D.gray-man and drooling over Kanda-san's sexy ass. [And here I am thinking Sesshoumaru-sama is the hottest thing I ever laid my eyes on. Guys with long hair and crappy personality are delicious. So yeah, I'll continue writing and being fat… while you can… uh… read the fic!

* * *

Prologue – Your Spell

* * *

_How come I can't remember the spell  
that awoke me from my dream?_

**-Yumenoshima, Plastic Tree**

&&&

Monday morning.

Bus.

Cold.

Middle of October.

His half lidded eyes looked around, trying to identify where exactly the bus took him. He was pretty sure it was his school, but until a familiar face will come to view – he'll stay in doubt. He started walking groggily, the cold wind gust slapping on his unusually opened neck and cheeks.

Yesterday he was working till late, and when he came home he stayed up until 4 am to finish a few assignments for school and then… he sat by the window, because apparently he wasn't the only one awake.

The Konoha High School wasn't so big, unlike other high schools in the area.

Other high-schools were called regular, busy and normal. This one was none of it.

It was busy only in mornings, but after that – everything seemed calm, stilled and almost irritably quiet. Even in lunch! The rules were very strict. There weren't school buses so Naruto always came to school on the normal bus, the one which you pay for.

There weren't bullies here, and neither dorks. Even though there were popular kids and unpopular kids. This kind of high school was to make bonds with strong people. Or strong people's kids.

Yeah, you guessed it right, Naruto was learning in a school for rich people.

It wasn't like Naruto was rich or smarter than others; the only reason he got the scholarship was because both of his father's best friends are teaching here.

"Hiya… what are doin'?" Finally, a familiar face. Maybe he is in the right place, after all.

Naruto made a little tired smile for Kiba Inuzuka; "Hi, Kiba."

"You look dead." Kiba stated, annoyed. Naruto nodded slowly, starting to drag himself towards the school.

"And how long were you spacing out until I came here?" the brown haired continued, following closely after Naruto. "Oh, just a few seconds…" the blonde stopped on his tracks - and Kiba successfully bumped into him while yelping a curse - and yawned.

"Seconds, minutes or _hours_?"

"Shut up... You're so noisy… too early."

"You know, this is just too much – you really should stop working so badly. You look exhausted!"

This is exactly what Naruto hated about best friends. They worry too much.

Of course that the stubborn Inuzuka won't let it go until the end of the day, babble about it to Shino who will surely tell it to Shikamaru and Chouji – and Shikamaru will have to do _the talk_ with him, again. One of those talks that you feel you're in a police investigation room, with Shikamaru glaring and Chouji pointing the flash light at your eyes until you feel blind and nervous.

"…Especially with the math test today." Kiba was still talking about something, but Naruto sat at his chair and hugged his desk, yawning again while placing his head on it. "I tried to study really hard… but eventually I gave up and went to hang out with Shino. I mean… Shino's TV and playstation, because Shino was actually trying to learn."

Naruto blinked sleepily at his friend, who was sitting on the table and waving his hand while explaining what he was doing yesterday.

"What are you talking about, Kiba…? What math test…?"

"The one you forgot completely about, apparently, dumb-ass." The cold voice from above forced the blonde to put on a deep frown and look up.

His coal, emotionless eyes stared back down, glaring. His pale skin seemed shining today, ivory and fresh from a hot morning shower. His dark midnight colored bangs were unloose like always, silky and perfectly in shape.

"Why Uchiha, isn't it too early for you to bully people? Go, hurry up and find yourself a corner to lurk in." Kiba taunted, smiling slightly.

Sasuke gave him a warning glare, before pushing him aside and walking to the back of the class and as far away from the both of them. Naruto stared after his neat and ironed buttoned white-with-blue-strips uniform shirt. His back looked perfect in it even though the shirt was tucked carefully to his sexy dark blue pants.

"Earth to Naruto!"

"What test are you talking about again?"

"I thought you were dead sleepy; so I could bullshit someone and not look weird like when I bullshit randomly and no one listens."

"That's only because you talk too much, Kiba." Naruto smiled.

Kiba gave him a dry look before starting to explain why he hated their math teacher; "The bitch just likes to torture us! The test is surely going to be on the equations she gave yesterday."

"What?!? But there were more than seven formulas!" Naruto retorted, louder than Kiba.

"I know! She's just a big fat witch, she also said something about that formula which we studied the other day, when we were acting goofy and trying to film her cleavage… and in result, we weren't listening…"

Naruto groaned.

"Heh, I bet she's going to put that damned equation with the 7 and a half and the minus 5! I HATE THAT EXERCISE! I just can't solve it! It's impossible if you don't multiplying the…"

Naruto's eyes darted for a second to the corner, where Sasuke sat by his desk, annoyed by some girl with a huge diamond earrings. She smiled and squealed and giggled and asked him eagerly something. He rolled his eyes, diverting his head away from her persistent inquires.

As if a cue, his onyx orbs landed on Naruto. There wasn't anything so breathtaking in his gaze; even though the way it softened while finding Naruto's sky blue eyes was something that made the bottom of Naruto's stomach flare with heated spark for a second.

Naruto knew that Sasuke Uchiha didn't need to say anything, because his eyes spoke too much.

He closed his eyes when he turned back to Kiba. "… Evil, I say! Evil, evil exercise!"

"Say, you aren't talking about number 27 on page 34 – because it's really easy!"

"No way! You lair! There's no way Uzumaki Naruto had solved a math problem that difficult!"

Naruto didn't felt sleepy anymore.

* * *

Ummm. Yeah. :D 

::bows:: Review, please?


	2. Chapter I: Little Secret

_**Nameless Star**_

_**Crystal Psycho**_

**Summary:** None of them is into the science of the stars, but when wanting and watching over something you know you'll never reach is everyone's sin. [SasuNaru, AU school-fic, slightly stalker-ish

**Me:** Wooo! Another chapter for you. Even though I got only 2 reviews 45 people were signed to alerts. I blinked twice and then I did: "You meanies! You could've reviewed!" But I guess, that's okay as long as you read it. My first attempt at no-so-funny.

I ended watching Uta-kata the other day, and I wept for at least three hours – I think It's the inspiration for this fic. I'll try my best to update every weekend. So if not this weekend, the next.

Well, enjoy!

:D

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to Mamashi Kishimoto. Which I adore.

* * *

Chapter One: Little Secret

* * *

_It's like this, close your eyes._

_Soar to the sky, even past your dreams.  
Until we're buried in light,_

_I'll always be looking at you.  
_

**-Rocket, Plastic Tree**

&&&

His breathes were steady like always.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was suspicious of.

It seemed a little weird that he hadn't done anything and lie all day inside bed. He knew that he crept all the way to the closet in the living-room to get the albums out. It should be enough… but it just looked suspicious.

"Oh my! This one is just adorable!" His father exclaimed and took the picture out of its place inside the big red book, laughing.

"Dad… Tell me I have a dead sister which I didn't know about…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nope! It's you, darling! Look how cute you were! Oh I just loved to make your hair curly! Couldn't even cut it, it got wavy and beautiful when it grew… God, you were such a little… cookie!"

"Oh my god…" Naruto glared at the photo. "You turned me into a cross-dresser when I was _**five**_?"

"Look, you were a doll! Ask Iruka! We just couldn't stop buying those cute little pink dresses and everybody thought the name _Naruto_ was too boyish…! Oh, remember who this guy, in the back, is?" his father pressed his finger on a picture where Naruto was grinning, a huge cake with four candles beneath him, Minato hugging him, Iruka clapping his hands and Kakashi patting a few girls as they all giggled. In the back stood another child, frowning to the camera.

"No." he lied, smiling a little to himself.

"It was your best friend… umm… can't remember his name."

"Oh, I remember this! That's when we went to the circus!" Naruto pointed on another picture of the his little-self making a goofy smile to the camera.

"Yeah, and that's back when you were nine! We flew to Kyoto!" His father turned a few pages, looking for something.

"Dad, why did you take out the albums?"

It always was Naruto and Minato. They always were together. His mother had ran off with another man, never coming back to visit, when he was only two years old. Minato was carefree and sometimes a little childish, and Naruto loved him like a precious father and like a friend … and a little bit like a mother.

But Minato Uzumaki was sick. Not deathly sick, but pretty ill.

Naruto didn't really knew what the name of the disease was, but he did knew it made his father forget things – for example, sometimes, forget how to move his legs, special details from the past – and sometimes it made him spit blood and lose conciseness.

The disease isn't infectious and deadly, so the doctors let him stay home as long as he stays in bed, takes his pills, and sometimes comes for visits in the hospital for special treatments.

"I just feel like I've forgotten so many things."

Naruto sighed, backing down from the hug they were in.

Watching his father is like seeing what he's going to be in the future. His father looks exactly like him; tanned, blonde, and blue eyed. There's only a slight difference; his father's skin was a tad paler and his blonde hair was past his shoulders. Maybe in the vioce, too.

"You know… you grew so quickly, and now look at you… I just want everything to go back to how it used to be. When you were little and cute."

"I know…" Naruto slapped his forehead. "Stop crying… DAD!"

Minato pounced on his son, rubbing his head on Naruto's chest. "Papa just loves his precious son so much…"

"Dad, you're heavy like a mammoth!!"

Now, don't get me wrong. That's exactly how he acts, with or without the disease. The younger Uzumaki groaned.

&&&

"This is Sasuke's phone, I'm not home. If you're a girl – just die and leave me the fuck alone, if it's Itachi – die in _tortures_ and leave me the fuck alone, and if it's Neji – leave the message after the beep."

"Hi."

Sasuke blinked at the way the machine could produce such a sound that sounded almost like his brother's voice. "Is everything okay? Do you need something? Quite a message you left there. Now I'm worse than girls, huh?" he laughed nervously. "I was just wondering… If everything's… pick the damn phone up, Sasuke."

Silence.

Sasuke watched the answering machine, hesitating.

"Please."

He bitted his finger.

"Sasuke, if this is going to continue the first thing I'm going to do is to come there and beat the crap out of you."

Sasuke picked the phone.

"Stop calling here, asshole. How many times do I tell that to you?"

"How dare you call your big brother like that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Everything's fine. The apartment is fine. The allowance is fine. I'm not having parties, so nothing's destroyed. The dog is fine. I'm fine. Can I hang up now?"

"How's school?"

"Fine. I was elected to student council's president . I have only one grade lower than everything else and that stupid literature, because Kakashi is being a fucking bitch. Can I hang up _now_?"

"Good, good."

Silence.

"Sasuke… I hope your not distracting yourself with girls or-"

"Bye, bye now…" Sasuke put the phone down. Leaning on the wall and sighing deeply.

Just like Naruto, Sasuke had a two person family. Sasuke's parents died when he was very young and his older in 12 years brother took care of him.

He was a slimy piece of shit - and Sasuke despised and loathed him with every nerve of his body - which only cared about money, meetings and fucking women… or men.

His father and his uncle built computer systems and products. Their company still continues running, and it's even more successful than once – but right now it's in Itachi's hands. So basically, the Uchiha is one of the richest families on the planet.

Not that Sasuke actually cared.

He had a huge apartment. The view was amazing, the rooms were big and styled by his mother's favorite designer (even though he had to change his own room into his own liking. No teen wants to spend his time in the same room with a _huge chicken poster_ on one of the walls – who cares if it's art?! There will be no huge chickens staring at Sasuke in the privacy of his house.)

Besides the huge living room with the kitchen and his room, he had two more rooms – he had no idea what to do with them; so one of them was used as the dog's private quarters.

After he finishes his chores and homework, he usually sits in his balcony from where you can see the sky clearly at night. He can read a book, but sometimes he can grab his telescope. Just across, you can clearly see...

&&&

Last week of October.

Halloween events.

Still cold.

Minato's so sick, Naruto can't focus on anything.

"It's just the temperature change," Iruka reassured while making some pancakes over breakfast in Monday morning. Naruto nodded, trying to believe in what his beloved history teacher said.

"Since they'll be back only in a few hours why don't you go buy some things in the '24 open', down the block? I really want to make spaghetti and my secret sauce."

"Ah, Iruka's secret sauce…" Naruto clapped his hands excitedly. "I'll go. But I'm not paying for anything, I barely can feed me and Dad when you, guys, not here and I'm saving money."

"What made you think I won't give you money, Stupid?"

"Because Kakashi made me pay for myself..."

"That jerk." Iruka frowned. "I'm going to beat him for child_'s money _abuse."

Naruto laughed, while he wore his jacket.

Iruka and Kakashi were Minato's best friends, and by now, after all the things they did to take care of him and Minato had proven that there's nothing better than good friends. Naruto could call them family.

He mused when he went to the supermarket, playing with the list of groceries in his hand. It was noisy and cold outside, about to rain any minute.

Halloween this year was limited to watching some crappy Halloween programs with his father. And maybe sitting by the window in his room.

Naruto looked back at his track, trying to focus on something else. Shino and his father (who owned a few car & mechanism companies) flew to Tokyo last night, so Kiba couldn't suggest the idea of hanging with Shino's playstation – Kiba said he'd rather be out than stay home, but who knows. Shikamaru wanted a nice quiet evening with his girlfriend, Temari. And since Shikamaru ain't going, so is Chouji. He wondered why Kiba hadn't suggested the Halloween famous ball, but shrugged it off.

When something leaped on his knees, barking happily, Naruto looked down to see a Siberian husky. The dog didn't looked so big, since it was only six months old.

"Hi! Where did you came from, huh, little fella?"

The dog barked again, responding. Naruto saw the broken leash that dangled after him. It barked again, sticking his tongue out. "What's that, what's your name boy?"

Bark, bark.

"Ah, you look like something that starts with K… umm… how about Kuki?!"

The dog barked, wagging his tail.

"Where's your owner, Kuki? Where is he? Huh? Be a big boy and find him…"

As if a cue, the mutt turned around and run to the tree in front of the 24 open supermarket.

Naruto hesitated before walking after him.

"Now you wait here, and if the _asshole_ who left you all alone in the cold won't take you when I come back, we'll search for him together? Alright?"

The dog gave him the big puppy eyes.

"Naw, I need to get the groceries and you can't go in… I'm sorry, little fella." He scratched behind its ear a bit before entering the store.

"Hi Konohamaru, those chips with the cheese flavor that cost a buck for a huge pack?"

"Yeah," the kid replied from behind the counter, busy playing in his computer. "In the back, in front of the refrigerators with the diary products."

"Thanks, man."

"Mmm."

Naruto paced through the rows of shelves, taking ketchup and a few other ingredients which were written neatly on the little paper in his hand. He looked carefully on each row, praying to god that he was somehow wrong.

When he did spill all the groceries into Konohamaru's desk, the boy sighed, popping a balloon. "Hay, did you get to level 14 in _Dragon's Slayer_?"

"I can't believe you haven't finished the game yet, even Kiba finished it – and he doesn't afford himself to buy low quality games."

"You gotta be shitting me; level 14 is the hardest level of them all!"

"Yeah right!"

"The pink thing just always kills me, he's too fast."

"Try playing with the bowman – he kills it before it can come close."

"That's genius, Naruto! That's utterly genius! Why haven't I thought about it?!" he paused, scanning the groceries. "Hay, I thought you wanted chips…"

"Oh, yeah…! Could you count all this, I'll be back in a second-"

There in the back row, stood Uchiha Sasuke with a packet of Onigiri in one hand and in the other he was holding one of the refrigerator's doors open, debating with himself what should he take.

The blonde tensed all over, walking casually to the chips stand.

The other gave him a quick glance.

Naruto felt the bottom of his stomach fluttering.

The Uchiha murmured something before closing the door close and starting to walk towards the exit of the row.

Naruto's heart followed each and every step as his hands shook on the packs of chips. Was it the red one or the green one? He couldn't remember. He was hesitating.

He was _stalling_.

He gasped quietly when a hand roamed on his stomach, pulling him closer to a stranger's body.

"Uzumaki…" he huskily whispered, ghosting over the blonde's earlobe.

"Not following after me, are we, Uchiha?"

"I was here first." He growled, lowering his heavy breath downwards to Naruto's neck. "Your dog was unloosed outside…"

"Could you just shut up?" His cold nose touched sensitive tanned surface. Naruto let out a tiny moan from the odd sensation. "Want to enjoy the moment, bastard?"

"What you did yesterday…"

"Did you jerk off?" Naruto laughed darkly, liking the way his long pale fingers – like little spiders – crawled up and down teasingly.

"Was cruel." He finished, returning to Naruto's ear and rubbing his nose on it, lips parting for a small pant.

"Asshole." Naruto murmured, touching lightly the tips of Sasuke's hairs.

"Naruto?! How long is it going to be? I have other customers! it's the green bag by the end of the row."

"Found it!" Naruto yelled back, pulling away and not looking back. Never looking back.

&&&

The moment Minato came into the apartment, he casually looked around, walked to the sofa, took the remote control, sat down with a loud plop and yawned.

"Bed." Kakashi warned.

"No, TV!" He said stubbornly and opened the sports channel. "Yes! I've missed Hokey and basketball and…"

"Let's try to knock him out."

"Stop plotting behind me!" he yelled as he spun around. "I don't want to be in bed. It's boring and Naru never visits me there."

"Oh, please."

"Don't '_oh, please_' me, young man!"

"Dad…"

"You don't love your papa…"

"Stop crying…"

"See how cruel he is? It's all your influence." Minato pointed to Kakashi, who just took his jacket off.

"Huh? How is it my fault?!" Kakashi looked dumbfounded.

"It is! You've been robbing the boy out of his money, you cruel, cruel, pedophile!" Iruka slapped him with his kitchen towel on the chest.

"WHAT?! You've been doing what to my ONLY _son_?! You little… when I get my hands on you!" Minato yelled, waving his finger at Kakashi. "Even though, he does have a little extra…"

Naruto gasped. "Dad! It's my money! It's his fault!"

"Why do I feel like everyone is against me?" The literature teacher sighed deeply.

&&&

When Naruto finally got to go to his room it was already late evening.

He opened his lights and plopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering tomorrow there's school and work. And tonight…

He looked up to the window above his bed. You can clearly see…

Naruto bitted his lip.

His phone suddenly beeped twice, announcing on a new message. He grabbed it from the night stand, smiling faintly.

"_Sleep?_" the unknown number asked.

He didn't answer and deleted the message, pretending he never even got it in the first place.

The blonde opened the window, diverting his eyes a little bit higher to the sixth floor of the building in front of his. On the balcony of the fancy apartment building in front of his, a little husky was running around. The lights were opened and it was so cold, but his window was opened, a normal T-shirt adorning his chest.

The blonde wanted to wave, but decided that he'll look extremely stupid while doing so.

He was holding a cigarette, the flame and the smoke lighting slightly his pale face. It felt as if there weren't even that much distance between them.

Sasuke looked away the minute he understood Naruto caught him, and went to his kitchen preparing something for himself; his gray sweatpants suited his bottom perfectly. The doggy run to him and leaped a few times, requesting his share of food. The bastard teased him a bit until he let him have the chunk of meat.

Naruto grabbed the camera and zoomed in. Sasuke's smirking.

That's how Uzumaki Naruto spends his nights.

&&&

Sakura was his best female friend.

She was beautiful and nice and her eyes shimmered with ocean colored warmth that always made you feel comforted. When she found out she is in love in Sasuke, she sent him a love card. She found it in the trash a few hours later. She blamed it on her best friend. The next thing she knew, she was friendless, since her friend had a crush on Sasuke too.

Now she was just _one of those girls_ that had crushes on Sasuke. Naruto doubted she had life beyond the Uchiha prick; that's why she didn't care who had money and who didn't.

She passed him a note to him in math lesson. He frowned at the tidy curvy hand-writing; "Halloween Party at my place, nine thirty. I'm a rabbit, what are you? Prepare to be spooked off your ass."

He looked back at her and flashed her grin. She giggled quietly back. Then she glanced to the back of the class. He didn't need to follow her gaze to see who she was glancing at.

Sasuke was watching the teacher and drawing something, his hand moves were soft and steady, barely pulling away from the paper. He finished and sighed, eyes growing sad. The Uchiha looked up, not even wasting time to scan the room, met Naruto's gaze and smirked.

Naruto immediately looked away, afraid someone else saw it. He darted his eyes to Sakura, but she has been listening to the teacher for a while and nobody else seemed to notice too. His cheeks burned a little.

&&&

"Will you come, Sasuke? Will you?" she persistently asked maybe the seventh time that day.

"I don't know yet. I'm sorry, Haruno."

"Don't call me that," she looked down. "It makes me feel old."

"I see no reason to call you by your private name." He sharply said and she bowed her head even lower; he could see the blush extending to her ears- just like her pink-pink hair.

He really hated girls.

"Are you going?" The familiar voice echoed down the hallway before he could escape the girl. "I'm totally going. I have a custom and all!" Naruto, Kiba and Shino passed the corner. His face was once again with that happy expression; sunny and warm – it lighted the entire hallway.

"Are you coming?" Kiba glanced at Shino.

"If you're coming."

"But I don't have a custom. Do you have a custom?"

"Yes."  
Naruto jumped in front of them. "Really? What's your custom, Shino?"

"I'm a Dracula." Shino fixed his glasses. "I was thinking about going as a bee but-"

Kiba started laughing.

Shino rolled his eyes. "… As I was saying, I knew this would happen."

"Then I'm a werewolf! My mom bought me this expensive coat with white fur and all. It'll look nice on me. Say, you have any leather pants?" Nobody answered. "So what are you going to be?" He turned to Naruto.

"Ummm… it's a secret!" Naruto started walking again.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" Kiba sniggered, following him. "Is it something pervy?"

"No! I'm not telling." His gaze locked on Sasuke's as they passed him and Sakura.

"Oh! Why don't I go as one of The Man in Black? I look super sexy in suits-" Their voices somehow faded to Sasuke's ears.

He looked down at Sakura, she was still explaining something, stuttering and looking for words; "And there will be beers… I m-mean, it won't be wild, or something. It's just a party, you know..."

"Alright." He exhaled some breathe and put a hand through his hair. "I'll come."

"Really?" She finally looked up, still flushed.

&&&

Subaku Gaara was barely ever seen in his family's residence, much less inside this filthy town.

He was learning in an elite school aboard, and he did not like the people there just as much as he hated them here.

He saw Neji waiting beside the gate and somehow felt relieved.

"Welcome back," The long haired Hyuuga stated. Gaara nodded his way. There were only three humans in this world that Gaara could tolerate and Neji Hyuuga was one of them. He was cold, yet not a jerk. He didn't need to pretend to be somebody and they knew each other practically from birth.

"Where's Sasuke?" he queried, as they started walking. "He decided to attend a party."

Gaara couldn't help but choke out a laugh, weird enough for Neji to look amused too. "That's a first."

"There's probably black-mails involved, and his brother's interference too."

"Yeah."

"How's England?" Neji sat inside his black, beautiful car. "Just fine." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Hop in; we're going to pay Uchiha a visit."

"God, no. I just got here. Don't drag me into parties." Gaara frowned and stalked quickly away from the car.

"Gaara wait-" Neji tried, but the blonde boy running from down the street already knocked him down. The both fall on their asses and Gaara blinked.

"Sorry, man!" The blonde giggled. "I missed the last bus and now I have to run. It's all because Shino didn't wanted to give me a ride. Asshole. I really need to run! Sorry again!" his blur of words were spoken out and Gaara growled – but the teen smiled this warm smile. He had short cute jeans with a cow-(black spots on white)pattern jacket hanging from his hips, even though it was too cold to walk without a coat. On his torso was a long red shirt, on it a cowboy vest and a cowboy hat hanging on a wire from his neck.

There was something about his smile that reminded childhood and happy memories, honey-sweet autumns and first loves. "You okay?" he asked, worried expression cupping his tanned skin.

Gaara stared a few minutes before he nodded.

"Great! Need to go! See you in school!" He waved and disappeared into the crowds of happy costumed people that rumbled all around the street.

"That dumb-ass." Neji sighed.

"Who was that?"

"Just some kid with a scholarship from Sasuke's home-class. Friends with Nara and Aburame."

Gaara glanced after him.

"I suppose he's going to that party?"

"Hmmm…? Probably. Why?"

&&&

He had this dream that repeated often.

He could feel himself glowing, everything was in clean white. He was buried in light, floating inside eternity of purity. It wasn't cold or warm – and he couldn't understand if he was horizontal or vertical – he could only feel himself drifting into the infinity. It was so calm and reassuring; like all his troubles just went away. Nothing to touch, nothing to think, nothing to understand, nothing to love and nothing to hate.

And then, suddenly a spot in his perfection; a tiny blue dot that widened with time. It spread and made the white around him dirty. It was an escape to mid-night sky, with no clouds but only stars. So many he couldn't count – from the days back in the village, his memories from his mom - like lots of dots, shiny crumbs gathered in one place. Somebody's hands warped around him, hugging him softly from behind. They pulled him down; his feet touched the warmth of the ground. There was relief in that sudden touch and just when he turned around it was always somebody else.

When he was younger it was his father, smiling and so proud of him.

When they moved to Konoha it was Shikamaru or Kiba; Shikamaru was always smiling soothingly and offering a helpful hand and Kiba was sniggering and saving him from bullies.

There were times when it was Iruka, patting him on the back to good luck.

Once in a while it was aunt, Tsunade, her comforting, feminine figure hugging him.

And sometimes it was Sasuke.

He didn't smile. They watched each other like they usually do. Sometimes Sasuke would say something but Naruto never could remember what. And sometimes he just stood there, and looked down, ashamed for some reason. Naruto would look down too, having nothing to say.

Maybe it's better that way.

To stay without words.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Umm... I already wrote most of the party at Sakura's. :D except the delicious parts, I'm still having problems at those. XD 

Oh well. I hope you like it! As the story will continue, you'll learn about their special, _sweet_ relationship: SasuNaru forever. :3

Special Thanks to: **GiantFlyingSquirrel**, **xXkawaii-chanXx**

:D

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter II: Diversion

_**Nameless Star**_

_**Crystal Psycho**_

**Summary:** None of them is into the science of the stars, but when wanting and watching over something you know you'll never reach is everyone's sin. [SasuNaru, AU school-fic, slightly stalker-ish

**Me:** HAY, THERE! Me again. This chapter officially sucks ass. I'm sorry about this, it's a quick update. I'm having finals, my mind is blowing away and everything is just stuck on other stories.

By the way, if you were wondering what the hell is going on or is the story too confusing, bear with it – it will all be explained, right now it's going to stay mysterious to you.

I know I'm being complicated, but that's just the story I wanted to write.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to Mamashi Kishimoto. Which I adore. :D

* * *

Chapter II: Diversion

* * *

_It's okay to shut off from the light, _

_If you want to have dreams._

**-"Secret Garden", Gackt**

&&&

_Actually… it's kind of funny how it all started. And what it became. He never guessed a few photos could change his life._

&&&

It was one of the best parties he ever attended.

Even though he was late.

When he only got there, Sakura hugged him three times, her cheeks flushed and her eyes already sleepy – He only found out she's tipsy when she clung to him - the smell of beer reeked from her so badly it made Naruto want to puke - and lead him to the huge hall filled with teens; most of them were dancing. Some were sitting on the couches, there a few beside the appetizer table (he already saw Chouji from afar over there, eating chips like always).

Nobody barely noticed them entering, besides Kiba who gave Naruto a hug attack when Sakura finally left.

"Whoohoo, Cowboy! Can I ride you?" He asked as loudly as he could and slapped Naruto's ass. Naruto glared at him as he snickered, covering his mouth with his hand, his nails were long and red, just like the marks on his cheeks – the fur coat and the leather pants he probably just bought did make him look wild and sexy – but not really like a werewolf. He usually wore things like that, anyway.

Shino stalked right after him and shoved a huge beer glass into Naruto's chest. "I knew he would come." He mentioned. The cape suited Shino very much, since he always wore something to hide his neck. The fake fangs looked almost real and the sun-glasses helped the look he was aiming for, he was wearing a dark tuxedo with a red shirt instead the plain white, just like the insides of his cape. Red did not suit him well, but it suited Kiba just fine. Shino sipped from his beer and glanced at the dance floor, the loud music booming over the noise of too-many loud teens in one little hall.

"Howdy, cowboy." Shikamaru draped his hand on his shoulders. "You troublesome thing. Your legs probably froze on the way."

"Actually I ran all the way here, so I don't mind much. It was kind of hot. I even took off my shirt." The blonde pointed to his hips, on which was tied a shirt with a cow-pattern. Both Kiba and Shikamaru diverted their eyes to Shino. "It's not my fault my little sister took the car." He shrugged.

"Where's Temari?"

"Her little cousin came back from England, so she thought we're not going to get disturbed, but… alas. She had to stay home to calm her dad a bit."

Naruto snickered.

&&&

The Inuzuka came for two reasons - even though Naruto didn't know him so long, he knew Kiba's nature by heart. Why would Kiba attend a party? If there's booze, then to drink booze; and if there's music then to dance.

The more he drinks, the wilder he gets. And when he gets wilder, he moves sexier. And when he gets sexy, he turns into this weird, sly girl-magnet.

But tonight wasn't Kiba Inuzuka's night.

Almost every girl's attention tonight was dedicated to the one and only, so when they danced – they danced to show off their moves. It was a tight, scary competition.

But the one and only had his eyes on something else.

Naruto glanced from the back of his eye; Sakura was hitting on him, yet another beer cup tightly clenched in her hand. But the Uchiha's eyes weren't on her.

Naruto bitted his lip.

"Eh?" Kiba snapped him out of his daze as they crunched a few chips with Chouji. "Ain't you gonna try your luck tonight, cowboy? You might even get laid."

The Uzumaki spat all the liquid he was drinking.

"Whaddya say? Do you want me to push you in her direction?"

"No, no, no way. She's clearly with _him_."

"Oh please, that bastard, Uchiha, Look at him, he's so bored. Why is he staring this way? Hmm, he diverted his gaze. Now he watches the hallway. He probably tries to escape. If you'll interrupt he'll have his exit, and you'll have the girl."

"Kiba. Don't."

But the Inuzuka heir was too drunk to compel. He almost threw the poor blonde at their direction and Naruto crushed at Sasuke's side.

At first Sasuke warped a hand around his waists but his hand went a little too low and Naruto jerked away. He wondered if Sakura will notice his blush. He prayed to god that she wouldn't.

"Hi t-there, Sakura… Uchiha."

"Naruto!" She giggled, hugging his shoulders. She reeked even more from alcohol and Naruto had to look away to stop the smell from making him want to puke. His stare landed at Kiba.

The werewolf waved and winked.

Naruto refused to look pissed off. "We were just talking about you!" Sakura beamed, throwing the plastic empty glass somewhere behind her.

"Really now?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He dared to smirk. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun asked what are you suppose to be."

"Me? What are you suppose to be?" Naruto looked from up to down at Sasuke's jeans, a white shirt and on it a black leather jacket.

"I'm a greaser from the 50s, moron."

"With _this_ fucked up hair?"

Sakura burst into laughter. "Aw, Naruto! He's always so funny! _Fucked up hair_!" she tried to put a hand on her mouth but the giggles flew out anyway.

The creepy doorbell Sakura installed just for the party ringed through the mansion and dimmed the lights before flickering few times. The crowd roared with happiness from no certain reason, shrieking yet still dancing to the music that blasted the room.

The pink haired bunny smiled. "More guests! Duty calls, fwellas! Sasuke, don't move from-m this spot-y, alright? I'll be back in a jiffy!" She rushed past them.

"_Spot-y_? How much beer did you give her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The music boomed loudly in their ears. The silence between them was so obvious, it became uncomfortable. Naruto wanted to flee before it'll get any more awkward; "Well, I… My friends-"

"Hay, want to go somewhere?"

Unable to tear his own eyes from piercing stare of the other, Naruto founded himself nodding.

&&&

"Aw, why are you dragging me back here? I went there!" Kiba growled at Shino, as the taller teen pushed the Inuzuka on one of the sofas, next to Shikamaru (that was bored out of his utter mind). After a second Chouji joined, his pirate red beanie hiding his auburn hair, with beer in one hand and something that looked like cookies but was shaped weirdly. "Hay, there's gum-snakes and weirdo cookies."

"Hay, give me some." Shikamaru clutched onto Chouji's leg. "No way. Get your own. Those are mine."

"Oh come on, don't be troublesome like that…"

Kiba's gasp made Chouji turn to him sharply with a frown. "You ain't getting too; go bring your own- Kiba?"

"Isn't that Subaku Gaara?"

"Yeah. I wonder what he is doing here."

"I already told you that Temari's cousin came from England."

"I thought her other cousin!" Kiba exclaimed. "I hope he won't stay here long."

"Yeah, Gaara's nothing but troubles." Chouji agreed, chomping onto one of his cookies. "Relax," Shino sat on the place where Kiba was sitting until he jerked up. "They probably just came for the Uchiha."

"Where is he, by the way? Wasn't he with Sakura and Naruto just a moment ago?" Shikamaru looked up, scanning the dance floor again.

"Where is _Naruto_?" Shino asked.

Kiba blinked, looking around the room.

But no, there were no sign to a cowboy head or blonde messy hair.

Instead a red messy head came to his field of view. "Subaku! How's it going?"

"Shut it." The redhead barked and turned to his cousin's boyfriend. "Nara, where's Sasuke?"

&&&

The room Sasuke dragged him into was cold and big, one of the windows were opened wide.

The bastard checked three or four rooms before founded something available. He wondered what Sasuke wanted… _exactly_.

"Whoa, it's such a pretty view!" he looked down, the Haruno gardens spread before the mansion, so colorful and big. "But it's really cold up here."

"Why don't you wear your hoodie?" He finally answered, after a short pause.

Naruto turned around, leaning on the banister of the window.

The silence was longer this time.

Hesitating whatever he should do. Naruto bitted his lips and untied to knot that held his shirt to his hips. "Shouldn't you be worrying about the other way around?" the thing fall on the floor.

"I'll have plenty of time to undress you."

Naruto chuckled and looked down, a little bit embarrassed.

"He abducted Naruto!" Somebody yelled, by the loud voice, probably Kiba. Naruto shot the other a panicked gaze.

"Calm down-" Shino tried to sound reassuring.

"They were here a minute ago!"

"Why would Uchiha even look his way, huh?"

"Because he's a homo…?"

"Kiba, stop it."

"He might be raping him somewhere. Naruto!!! Can you hear me?"

"Stop yelling, already, Inuzuka."

"Shut up Hyuuga, we're not in school; I can do whatever the hell I want." Kiba barked, stopped and stopped at his tracks when a annoyed greaser glared at him.

"Uchiha." There was a pause, when the said Uchiha glared at the loud gang and diverted his gaze back to Kiba; "Where is Naruto?"

"How should I know?" he answered.

"He was with you." Shikamaru crossed his hands on his chest.

"No. I was in the bathroom. Come on, Neji. This party was boring from second one."

Neji sighed deeply and stalked after his friend, leading the way to Gaara.

&&&

When Naruto returned home, it was past 3 am. His father scolded him, but it turned into a; 'Gosh-you're-so-grown-up-and-I'm-just-a-sad-old-man' kind of lectures.

He tossed his cowboy hat to the wall and reached for his camera, it was still connected to his computer by the wire, since he just uploaded some photos.

He yawned as he sat by the machine, checking out the progress of his Biology paper. He hadn't done a thing but typed a few lines, and no way in hell he's going to start right now. He figured tomorrow he'll try to paste some photos and get it done with… Talking about photos.

He double clicked one of the folders and pressed on one of icons.

Him again.

It became an obsession by now. His body structure, his teasing nature, his smirks.

He bitted his lip and glanced on the window.

The TV was on, but there were no movement inside the apartment. The blonde picked the camera and zoomed in as he came closer to the window.

Sasuke fall asleep. He smiled and zoomed in even closer – it was difficult to see, since the lights were off and the only thing to light the pale face of the other was the TV. His dog was sleeping beside him.

A perfect photo. Naruto opened his window and with a swift move start flashing.

On his second photo Sasuke stirred and fluttered open his eyes. He must have heard the loud click that echoed around the neighborhood. His father probably heard it too.

Naruto hid behind a wall. It would be so embarrassing to get caught.

&&&

Sasuke woke up when Kyo bitted his leg.

The dog was maybe huge, but still acted like a puppy. He tried to stop the puppy from chewing his leg further but the dog was so fat it was an impossible mission to push him off the couch.

He stirred a little, but then he felt a flash, and after him another one – and one more. At first he thought it was a lightning but when no noise came after he opened his eyes.

Oh.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eye. The lights were opened but it seemed there were no one inside. The blonde hair was sticking out. He wondered how long the idiot is going to hide.

He couldn't help but thinking what will happen the next time they'll stay alone.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: **Umm, well that's it. I know it's short. Sorry about that.

Ummm I really would appreciate if you comment; it's important to me and motivates me to write.

Thank you – **GiantFlyingSquirrel**, **Samantai**, **Teng-A-Ling** and **xXkawaii-chanXx**!!!!

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter III: His Own

_**Nameless Star**_

_**Crystal Psycho**_

**Summary:** None of them is into the science of the stars, but when wanting and watching over something you know you'll never reach is everyone's sin. [SasuNaru, AU school-fic, slightly stalker-ish

**Me:** WARNING: **ItaSasu.**

Just to show why Sasuke's a freak-o. I'm so pathetic. It took me almost a month writing this chapter. I'm sorry! It's a chapter with a healthy little make-out just in the end. Sasuke's trying to kick all compotation. XD

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to Mamashi Kishimoto. He stays a genius.

* * *

Chapter III: His own

* * *

Late afternoon.

Council meetings over.

The scarf just won't do its work, too cold.

Hesitate.

Sitting alone, staring at the last of the sun setting down between the buildings, he sat alone.

Where were his friends? Where was that hideous grin? Golden halo floating around his messy bangs, blue eyes distracted, painted in oranges and yellows. An angel?

"Ah, here you are. Thanks for waiting for me." Somebody entered the classroom suddenly, making Sasuke jump in surprise. He closed the little slit he made through the lab door.

"You okay?" Iruka, the history teacher smiled down at his favorite student.

Naruto sneezed purposely. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh." Sasuke wondered out loud, Naruto was crying?

He followed them out, trying to find something from the dull conversation on the beautiful sunset.

"Today I'll just go home, alright?"

"Okay."

Did they have a secret relationship? A student and a teacher. How dirty.

He could report on them. He could make Iruka's life a living, _breathing_ _**hell**_.

"Kakashi's still there?"

"Yeah." Iruka looked down. "He doesn't want to leave."

"Then how come I can't-"

"Because you're still a kid, and you live in a dictatorial family." Iruka joked, ruffling Naruto's messy hair. Sasuke grated his teeth.

Kakashi's in to it too? The more the _merrier_.

All he has to do is click a few numbers on the phone. Pretend he's poor Naruto who called the child abuse center and report on his teachers.

Then they'll be out of his way. Just like many before them. Soon afterwards he'll continue with Kiba, that rotten mutt who's a bad influence on Naruto. And then all of his friends. Because they're all in his way. Each and every one of them that's around what's his.

"Hay!" Naruto said after a moment of thought. "It might be a dictatorial family, but it's a free country! So I get to replace Kakashi tomorrow! I'll sit with dad and sing him songs… and…"

He stopped walking, head down.

"And talk to him, because surly if he'll hear my voice he'll wake up. Right?"

Iruka nodded and patted his head. "It's going to be alright, Naruto."

Naruto continued walking, but Sasuke knew he wanted to have Iruka's shoulder to cry on. "I really have lots of homework; the math teacher is giving us a really lousy hard time."

"If you have problems, call me, alright?"

"Okay."

Sasuke stared at them leave, before flipping open his cell-phone.

&&&

"This is Subaku Gaara, he's Temari's relative. Wonderful, isn't it?" Anko, home-teacher, chirped and pushed the redhead even further inside. He sent her a little glare before looking back at the class.

"Well, introduce yourself, and take a sit… umm… right there. The empty place beside the window."

"But that's Naruto's place!" Kiba opposed.

"But Naruto's not here now, isn't he?"

Sasuke looked up finally from his notebook. What's Gaara doing here?

"I'm Gaara Subaku. As long as you stay away from me, I'll stay away from you." He heard his childhood friend declare and make a wave of murmurs and whispers along his classmates. Gaara sent him a relived look.

Didn't they say how weak he is under his mask of toughness?

Just like Naruto. So sensitive, but with a smile on the face he's just… "Too carefree…" he sent a glare through the class. If any of them will get too close to what's his, they knew exactly what happened to them.

Tomorrow, its Inuzuka's turn.

He smirked to Gaara who sat on Naruto's place; Kiba huffed angrily, like somebody took his candy.

&&&

It was funny how the moments were he was alone in seemed like eternity.

The phone might have called the ninth time that hour, but he hadn't answered it. If he wants something, he should just come and complain.

He stirred in his blanket. Who was Naruto talking to on the phone so much? It's irritating that he has so many _other_ friends. Waving his hands like the other can see him, dummy.

His dog blinked sleepily at him; as if asking what Sasuke was doing. The Uchiha scratched behind his ear, smiling down on the pup.

"Soon he'll be ours, right, Koi? You miss him, don't you?"

The pup yawned, rolling on the bed.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll turn on the heater." Sasuke promised to his dog and continued watching Naruto sitting on his bed and furiously talking to somebody. His expression changing from happiness to anger, and then another stupid grin crosses his voice and once again, he yells and waves his hands to emphasize his opposing.

The door of his house was suddenly slammed powerfully and he stood up rashly. Koi jerked up and barked at the man who entered.

"Why the fuck is it so cold here?" Itachi screamed, throwing the keys on the stand. His eyes focused on Sasuke, who crossed his hands on his chest. At blinked of eye, Itachi pinned his down on one of the walls of the living room by the throat. Sasuke felt the breathe leaving his body.

"Baby brother; let's try to make this the last time I'll ever say that. I'm tired of this _rebellious stage_ of yours."

As if for a reply Sasuke choked a few sounds out of his throat.

"Do we really need to have surveillance camera around your apartment?"

"Le…t… go… o...f… me…"

"We said we'll try to make this a normal relationship. Why am I the only one who's actually doing something for this to work? Next time, if I'm ringing, you'll pick up the phone and refer to me as big-brother, like you always did. Next time, when I tell you to come home, you pack a bag, leave food to the dog and drive all the way out of Konoha to our house. Next time, when I say family dinner, I want you to attend, and if not, then at least be polite enough to call and say you're sorry. If I leave a message, reply it. I'm your fucking family."

They looked so alike; it was difficult to distinguish between them. Something their dad always did. He never actually did tell them apart until the very last day. Especially after Sasuke hit poverty and grew to Itachi's height.

He reeked of alcohol, and Sasuke grate his teeth, hating the fact that he was losing. He punched his brother and fall on the floor, coughing the sudden oxygen that hit his lungs.

"I said… I don't want anything to do with you. I meant it. Now leave."

Itachi stood up, his tie hanging loosely on his neck. "Don't give me this shit, I already said I'm sorry-"

"You actually think sorry is enough? I can't believe you!"

"Since mom and dad died, I only tried to do the best for you-"

"Don't bullshit me Itachi! You think that I don't know that every month you have another girlfriend, that you corrupt dad's company, that you sell our models-"

"The company was corrupted before I even came there, dad and his stupid gay partners---"

"I'm not listening, fuck off here already!" Sasuke turned around and covered his ears.

"---they would do anything for a young cock, from fucking me to fucking up the company, so don't give me the 'it's all your fault shit!'!"

"Just get out!"

"You know how many offers to get laid I get a day and I'm doing it all for you because--"

"I said shut up!" Sasuke screamed. Koi hided somewhere, only his low howling was heard all over the apartment. Sasuke could feel his pulse in his ears when Itachi leaned down and kissed him.

For a few seconds he was too shocked to move; again, that piece of shit did it **again**, but at last, he slapped him and spat to the floor.

"I don't want to see you ever again." His breath hitched to a level where he had difficulties trying to calm it down. Itachi looked shocked himself, as if he didn't have control on his actions. He took his keys and slammed the door after himself.

Sasuke sighed deeply and turned to the window only to freeze on his place.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. The cell-phone still in his hand, but not attached to his ear at all. He did _not_ just saw **that**…

He decked under the window after a few seconds. Sasuke stood rooted to his place over five minutes to register what the fuck just happened.

&&&

Kiba blinked when a note slipped from his locker to his hand. It was pink and smelled good.

He actually thought it was his first love-letter.

He knew they would come in piles one day, with gifts and chocolates. But that's a start.

He was quick to open the envelope, excited to show it around to Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji. They'd probably be shocked, but he'll laugh and say that there's probably more to come.

But on the neat decorated with flowers white paper, was written in a neat, beautiful and girlish handwriting only one sentence; "I hope Shino's dick is as good as you make it look, cocksucker."

He looked around, eyebrows furrowing. He crumpled the paper and tore it. Making little pieces of it and then throwing it to the new garbage can.

What Shino and he were doing was none of any bitch's business.

"Did somebody actually write a love letter to you? How pathetic."

Kiba turned around to glare at Uchiha Sasuke. Did he…? No way. He had no way to know about them, unless someone told him. And he didn't have any reason to do it anyway. Sasuke lifted his eyes finally from the garbage can and at Kiba. "Not even showing it to your loser-friends?"

"It's none of your fucking business Uchiha."

&&&

"What do you mean 'he's been banned'? Why? He's a great teacher!"

Jiraya sighed deeply. "Someone reported on him. He's going to get investigated. His files, his apartment, his parents, you'll have to testify for him too."

"I just don't understand… why would…?"

"I don't know, kid. It took me by a shock too. Maybe he isn't what we…"

"Shut your mouth about him! If not him and Kakashi, I would've been a drug addict in some lousy orphanage!"

Jiraya sent Naruto a leer. "Say, Naruto. What exactly did Kakashi and Iruka do to make you-"

"Are you shitting me? They're like my parents!"

"Well, someone apparently called, asking for help, because he was abused by two teachers. One of them is Iruka and the kid was terrified to tell who the other was. You should listen to the recording of the call, he was practically crying! The secretary had to calm him down a few times."

"What if it was just a joke? Everybody can cry on the phone."

"Even if it's a joke and they won't find any evidence, Iruka might be fired. Since we don't know who called, and who he might have abused."

"Fuck… fuck! Why is this happening?" Naruto slammed the door after he exited the principal's office.

"Wait, Naruto- where are-" Jiraya tried stopping him from leaving the room, but too late.

He opened his locker violently. He wanted to scream and wreck things. He took out some books almost blindly; he didn't even remember what subject he had first.

Instead actually going to the period he went to the empty library, sat on the chair, tossed his books on the table and buried his heads in his hands.

He didn't know how much time he spent there sitting, at least half an hour.

The silence was golden to him in his status.

It was the second week he came back to an empty house. Kakashi paid for all the hospitals bills and was there almost 24 hours a day. Iruka was dieing from worry and now this? Why?

He didn't remember when he heard a drag of a plastic chair from somewhere, but he was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't lift his head.

"It can't be that bad."

Oh god, oh god. How could he face _him_ right now?

He slumped back on his chair and glanced at Sasuke before returning his gaze at the desk. He had a pile of boxes beside him, his ignorant; 'No-I-don't-actually-care' face struck.

"Here." Sasuke slid a box down the table to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto glanced at him again, this time a bit longer; but still Sasuke kissed somebody else, and he saw it, and now Sasuke is in front of him… where does it leaves them? Who was he?

"chocolates."

Naruto opened the boxes and took one chocolate. He ate it slowly. "Is this a black mail?" he took another one.

"Sort of. Let's just not talk about it?"

"You'll have to do more than one box, though." He said with a full mouth, throwing the empty chocolate box at Sasuke's face. "That's why you're predictable, dumb-ass." Sasuke slid the four more boxes down the table.

Naruto gobbled them down within seconds. "Did you actually went and bought those bastard?"

"Yeah, right. I bet there's five more piling up in my locker by now." Sasuke stood up, sighing deeply. "Make sure you'll come to class, alright?"

Naruto looked down and nodded, not actually having something to say. When he felt Sasuke pass by him, he was about to sigh, but his cold fingers lifted his head up.

A brush of lips to lips before Sasuke's wet tongue licked Naruto's mouth. He continued down Naruto's throat and up to his ear, he nibbled it teasingly, earning a moan.

"I really do hate sweets."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**AN: **Review more and have more!

Sorry it took me really late!

Thank you: GiantFlyingSquirrel(Once again! I think I love you!), PageTurn, ObsessedReader, Samantai, hidden in plain view, yet-another-Gaara-fangirl(thank you for mentioning my mistakes!)

You all get a giant Ita-Cookie! Coz he's plainly insane!

Review, and you too can get free cookies:D


End file.
